championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Monster Island Krise
center|250px Gadget Boy braucht deine Hilfe! Der gefährlichste Verstand des Planeten ht sich mti der tödlichsten kriminellen Vereinigung zusammen getan. Nach seiner Niederlage in Kanada hat sich der verrückte Genetiker Teleios in sein Dschungel-Labo auf Monster Island zurückgezogen. Sein Partner ist die Organisation VIPER, die im Austausch für seine Klon-Technologie zugestimmt hat, ihn zu schützen. Neben der Rückkehr Dr. Destroyers oder den Lemurianern mit einer wieder funtionierenden Massenvernichtungswaffe, dem Mandragalore, gibt es keine große Bedrohung des Planeten als diese Partnerschaft. UNTIL sendet einen verzweifelten Ruf nach freiwilligen Superhelden, die bereit sind, Teleios der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen, bevor er sein Versprechen erfüllen und Klon-Technologier an VIPER liefern kann. UNTIL stellt ein Team für eine Mission zusammen, von der es wahrscheinlich keine Rückkehr gibt. Der Einsatz könnte nicht größer sein. Wirst du dem Ruf folgen? right|150px Man nennt mich Father Elk. Ich bin ein Tiermensch, ein von Dr. Philippe Moreau geschaffenes Mischlebewesen aus Mensch und Tier. Lass mich dich nicht von meinem Aussehen verunsichern. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ohne deine Hilfe wird Teleois Monster Island auslöschen. Was du heute für uns tust, werden wir dir die vergessen! ---- über Father Elk Ein von Dr. Loreau geschaffener Mensch-Tier-Hybride, der sich gegen seinen Schöpfer aufgelehnt hat und nun der Anführer der friedlichen Tiermenschen Siedlung Neu-Gornyj ist. ---- Was weißt du über Moreau? Dr. Moreau ist ein grausamer Mann. Die Leute sagen, er hätte ein Volr wilder Kreaturen geschaffen, aber ich kann dir versichern dass die Mehrheit der Tiermenschen friedliebend und Moreau selbst der eigentliche Wilde ist. Er hat sich vielleicht als dein Freund ausgegeben, um sein Ziel, die Auflösung der Zusammenarbeit von VIPER und Teleios zu erreichen, aber du darfst ihm nicht vertrauen. ---- Was ist Neu-Gornyj? Neu-Gornyj ist die Heimat all jener firedliebenden Tiermenschen, die sich von Dr. Philippe Moreau abgewandt haben. Er wollte kriegerische Kreaturen aus uns machen, die für ihn Krieg führen sollten, aber wir haben un verweigert. Wir haben uns entschlossen, unsere eigene Zivilisation aufzubauen, die auf Moral, Regeln und Gesetzen basiert. Und ich bin ihr Anführer - demokratisch gewählt. Betrachte die Tiermenschen von Neu-Gornyj als deine Freunde Charname. Wir werden tun, was wir können, um dich in deinem heldenhaften Kampf gegen VIPER und ihren neuen Verbündeten Teleios zu unterstützen. right|150px Hajimenmashite ... du sprichst doch Japanisch, oder? Lass mich mal mein Englisch ausprobieren. Ich heiße Suzuki Katuro, bin aber bei meinen englischsprachigen Freunden besser bekannt als Gadget Boy. Ich beherrsche über zwanzig Sprachenflie0end, aber meine eigentliche Leidenschaft ist die Elektronik unn Mikro-Robotik. Am Strand gibt es ein VIPER-Camp, wo sie versuchen, einen zuvor im Kamp beschädigten Mega-Terak, einen riesigen Roboter-Dinosaurier, zu reaktivieren und umzuprogrammieren. Wenn UNTIL den VIPER-Plan durchkreuzen kann, können wir mithilfe des Mega-Terak die VIPER-Basis erober. Aber das wird alles andere als einfach. ---- über Gadget Boy Jugendliches Erfindungsgenie und japanischer Held, der unter dem Namen Shonen no Kufu bekannt ist. Auf Monster Island berät er UNTIL ud die japanische Forschungsorganisation Büro 17. ---- Was ist Büro 17? Büro 17 ist eine japanische Forschungsorganisation. Monster Island ist nahe bei Japan, und so sind wir schon oft von den riesigen Kreaturen angegriffen worden, die auf der Insel leben. Wir hoffen, dass wir durch ein besseres Verständnis dieser Kreaturen weitere Angriffe auf Japan in der ganzen Welt verhindern können. ---- '''Was ist der Mega-Terak? Mega-Terak ist ein riesiger Roboter-Dinosaurier. Wir glauben dass er von den Qularr gebaut wurden, bevor sie sich schließlich der Biotechnologie zugewandt haben. Büro 17 konte ihn zwar in der Vergangenheit umprogrammieren, aber diese Programmierung ist nicht sehr zuverlässig. Wenn wir Mega-Terak aber wieder in Betrieb nehmen und für unsere Zwecke programmieren könnten, hätten wir einen starken Verbündeten auf unserer Seite. right|150px Willkommen auf Monster Island, Charname. Danke, dass du UNTIL zur Hilfe kommst. Monster Island ist ein wunderschöner Ort, aber du wirst wohl leider keine Zeit zum Sightseeing haben. Nach Teleios fulminanter Niederlage in Kanada hat er sich jetzt hier auf Monster Island in ein altes Labor zurückgezogen und arbeitet mit VIPER zusammen. Diese gefährliche Zusammenarbeit können wir nicht länger dulden! Heute werde wir sie beenden! Ironclad wartet am Strand auf dich, Charname! Und jetzt los und siege im Namen von UNTIL! ---- Was kannst du mir über Monster Island erzählen? Aufgrund ihrer abgeschiedenen Lage war Monster Isalnd schon immer ein Unterschlupf fpr kriminelle Elemente wie VIPER, Dr. Phillippe Moreau und Teleios. Aber auch Aliene-Feinde der Menschen, wie die Qularr und die Elder Worms, haben sich hier niedergelassen. Und von hier aus haben die Qularr in den frühe 60ern sogar versucht, ihre Invasion zu starten, die glücklicherweise zurückschlagen werden konnte. ---- Was macht Teleios hier? Man sagt doch immer, dass die Täter an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren, oder? Bevor Teleios sein Klon-Labor in Kanada aufgebaut hatte, unterhielt er ein Labor auf Monster Island, mitten im Wildwucher-Dschungel. Mithilfe seiner genetischen Experimente schuf er damals risiege Monster, darunter auch den fürchterlichen Superdinosaurier Teleiosaurus und eine Vielzahl kleinerer Teleiosauren. Nach seiner Niederlage in Kanada hat sich Teleios mit VIPER eingelassen. Er ist jetzt unter dem Schutz von VIPER auf Monster Island zurückgekehrt. Dafür versorgt er VIPER mit Technologie, die sie brauchen, um den perfekten Soldaten zu schaffen. Dadurch würde die Sicherkeit des gesamten Planeten gefährdet. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen. ---- Wer ist dieser Moreau? Dr. Phillippe Moreau ist ein Rivale von Teleios. Er ist auch ein Wissenschafler, aber seine Methoden sind noch weitaus brutaler. Sein Spezialgebiet ist das Zusammenfügen menschlicher und tierischer Körperteile. Er kombiniert sogar deren DNA, um bizzare Hybridenwesen zu schaffen, die er Tiermenschen nennt. Moreau war immer schon neidisch auf Teleios Erfolge und würde selbst gerne eine Zusammenarbeit mit VIPER eingehen, aber dabei ist ihm Teleios ganz einfach im Wege. Moreau wäre ein wertvoller Verbündeter gegen Teleios, aber man kann ihm nicht trauen. ---- über Commander Fulani Okonakwo Eine hochrangige UNTIL Agentin, die ein Eingreifteam mit Superkräften im Kampf gegen den wahnsinnigen Genetiker Teleios angeführt. Gute Freundin des Superhelden Ironclad. Manche glauben, dass sie sogar mehr als Freunde seien! ---- Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wir müssen VIPERwieder den Strand abnehmen, solange ir das Überraschungsmoment noch auf unsere Seite haben. Ironcladist schon auf dem Weg. Ich sagte ihm, dass er auf Verstärkung warten solle, aber er ist natürlich gleich abgerauscht. Blöder Hitzkopf ... Seufz. Bitte, Charname, begib dich zum Strand und hilf ihm. Ironclad ist ... äh ... ein Freund von mir und ich glaube, er unterstützt die Stärke von VIPER. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er verletzt würde ... oder schlimmeres. Bitte beeile dich, Charname! ---- Quelle: Champions Online